C Major Gamma
by The DarkCat
Summary: C, D, E, F, G, A, H, C... Are all notes, that make up the C Major gamma. However every note has it's own unique sound, it's similar to these people's lives, that are connected yet so very different. A drabble collection, containing various Loveless characters.
1. I: C

Write date: 12-28

 _(Re post) So that day I basically played my music playlist on random and chose the first 8 songs, that came. Then I wrote drabbles in the span of those random songs... So you shouldn't expect anything too good out of these, this was just for fun..._ _I really should be learning for my session exams instead of this..._

 _disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, nor the songs that are mentioned here._

X X X

 **Diary of Dreams - Chemicals**

This just wasn't his day... Why was he joking? It wasn't a day anymore... The sun had gone down and Ritsu still sat in his chair near the desk, not turning the light on...

The walls seemed to close in on him, Ritsu could barely see the contents in his desk. And he still unmoved from his spot.

 _'What am I doing?_ ' A thought crossed his mind, but was quickly drowned out by a scream in his mind... A distant and annoying sound, that began to haunt him. It didn't stop... And Ritsu couldn't recall, where did it came from exactly...

He gazed at the door, while massaging his forehead. He had to shift his concentration... Suddenly the man's eyes went bloodshot...

A figure was standing near his door. At this hour? Why? Who was that?

"Do you need anything?" Ritsu asked warily...

The shadowy person walked away without a sound then, leaving Ritsu guessing... Still the screaming persisted in his head.


	2. II: D

**The Enigma TNG - Eve's Christmas gift**

Ritsuka smiled, as he nearly ran toward the school gate. It was snowing lightly outside, yet the boy ignored the crunching white substance beneath his feet. As the boy neared his destination, his grin widened.

"Soubi!" He yelled out, coming to the blonde. Soubi turned around, swiftly hiding his cigarette.

"You were smoking again, weren't you?" The boy noticed.

"Uhm... I won't smoke, if you don't want me to..."

Ritsuka puffed out the warm air out of his lungs. Didn't Soubi knew, that was bad for his health?... But maybe the boy should just stay quiet for once...

"So where are we going?" The blonde asked, carefully taking the boy's hand with his own. Ritsuka smiled, watching the snow fall, even though the blonde's hands were cold, being with Soubi made Ritsuka feel warm...


	3. III: E

**Diary of Dreams - Willow**

It was a warm night. And Nisei was standing in the woods parting, near an old bell, waiting for a command... As always he was the one, who had to wait for the others to gather. Like a sign, that had to show, where they were suppose to meet up... Nisei grunted, pressing the volume key of his music player. He let the sound blare through his headphones.

This all seemed ridiculous to him. The old, rusted bell, that marked Septimal Moon's territory, stood in front of him. A mockery... Soon they won't have a reason to mark their territory, what's the point, if there won't be any school any more...

He gazed around the bell and the wooden construction, that kept it in place. He spotted old scribbles on it. What was this, a memorial of some sort? Nisei cocked an eyebrow, coming closer to it.

When he touched the metal bell, an old memory breached in. Why was it haunting him now?

He recalled the fast clicking of shoes, they echoed on the cement floor outside of his bedroom. Then the creaking door made a parting. And a sweet woman's voice called out.

"Sweet dreams, Nisei..." After those gentle words, the darkness greeted the young boy once again, with a loud bang. He still heard the last phrase of his mother.

"You little bastard..."

"Nisei, what are you standing there for? Let's go! We don't have time to waste!" Seimei's grunt voice reached his ear. Nisei turned around, spotting his master with a bunch of people shambling behind him.


	4. IV: F

**t.A.T.u - divine**

"This place is quite nice I must say..." Tokino stated, standing behind Mikado. In the meantime she gazed at every corner of their new office.

Mikado rose her tired eyes at her sacrifice.

"You know what, Tokino?"

"Yes?"

"Could you bring us some ice cream this needs a celebration."

"Certainly..." He nodded and disappeared. In that time Mikado muttered to herself.

"No... I'm wrong... Everything will be perfect once Seimei will finally be dead..."


	5. V: G

**Adema - skin**

Natsuo blinked, hiding his eyes from the portrait. He frowned soon. The drawing didn't made any sense to him. He thought, that Soubi's art had became chaotic in those last days... Much like his life at the moment.

"Hey, Youji!" The red-haired teenager called out tiredly. This state of being alone was getting to the boy's nerves... They had been left completely alone in Soubi's apartment for a few days now. He saw Youji throwing paper planes around. They were made out of some sort of documents. Well, if Soubi won't come back, then they were worthless...

"What do you think of this painting?"

"I don't know..." Came an annoyed answer... Natsuo's ears dropped, as he heard the other's pessimism. This being at home, without a chance to go out was driving them both angry... Hopefully Soubi will return, hopefully it will be okay...


	6. VI: A

**Black Sun Empire- Arrakis**

Something was off. That Nagisa had confirmed, when the female went out of her dorm in the morning. How could've she been so unaware of those things before, and hadn't mind them?

Metronomes...

They had been hanging on the walls of the corridors, releasing a weird ticking, that pulsated through out the whole school. Back then Nagisa hadn't gave them much thought, continuing to stride to the cafeteria. But on her way, the ticking of the million clocks had became unbearable...

Now she closed her ears, trying to escape the annoying sounds, as she sat in the cafeteria. How did nobody saw the pendulums, swaying off the ceiling was beyond her...

What came next was even worse. She peeked into the classrooms, hoping to run away, but saw, that every child had put a wall clock on their desks. They just stared at them...

Nagisa's breathing sharpened... Nobody was moving, walking or talking, they seemed like only thing, that continued to have movement, were the clocks and the metronomes...

Nagisa began running in the corridors, searching for any person, who could respond to her, who could move besides her. They were all still.

Tick. Tick, tick, tick... No, no, no...

"Hey! You, there! Stop!" Nagisa shouted, when she saw someone suddenly disappear in the middle of the hall. Was that Ritsu? The silver hair. Yes, it was him. But how did he just faded off like that?

"Ritsu? Is that you? Where had you gone?" She stammered, but... Nobody answered... No one human at least... The ticking persisted...


	7. VII: H

**Stone Sour- Hesitate**

 _'I need you here...'_ Soubi thought, when he was finally left alone in the unknown room. Unknown to him. Seimei had known exactly, where they had been, but didn't bothered to tell the blonde.

Soubi sighed, leaning his head on the wall. His mind was constantly jumping to images of Ritsuka. How he wanted to be with the dark-haired boy again, hold his hand, listen to his voice. Soubi would give anything to be with Ritsuka... Wait, why was he wishing? Didn't Ritsu say that those kind of things were pointless.

The blonde emitted a breath...

Alas, something tugged at Soubi's chest. He saw a white thread tangling around him. The man widened his eyes. That wasn't Seimei's bond, it didn't suffocate, and didn't blame him. It glowed lighter but weaker. The thread seemed to be shy, as it twirled around him slowly, always pausing and going back... Was that Ritsuka's soul thread?

A smile was manifested on Soubi's face. There was hope... He'll meet Ritsuka someday...


	8. VIII: C

**Hollywood Undead- Save me**

This wasn't a good day for her... Once again Ritsuka wasn't in school... In all honesty she had started to see him less and less nowadays...

And as always, her classmates began the routine bullying... Typical. What did she expected?

Yuiko should have skipped her classes, once she had seen the empty seat next to her. Though the logical side of her mind had denied the girl's rebellious antics. In so the ridiculing voices reigned. She had to live through it. It would end eventually... At least that was, what she had heard, she continued to debate the saying.

In time Yuiko began to ignore the bullies and resided in Yayoi's company... After a few years she forgot about the absence of her friend... But the scars remained.

They won't bother her for a while, but someday later the sadness and the hurt will blossom in her heart, showing the pain, that she had suffered and ignored. The mental pain does not heal, if you don't aid it in the process.


End file.
